Sick and Wired and Spy Games
Sick and Wired and Spy Games is the eighth episode in the series. It premiered on October 22, 2017 to a audience of 0.21 viewers on original air date. Plot First off, Jeffrey Brown makes a guest appearance making this his first appearance. Jeffrey Brown shows up showing and demonstrating some dances he could do in his hot slacks. After this, since Charlotte had a good judgemental personality, Karen puts her to the test. Sean, Jace, Ella, and Cooper are in a jail cell and Jace gives his explanation for throwing honey at each other and says "Because it's fun.". Ella Anderson gives her explanation for it as just drifting away from the question. Sean tries to not talk and escape and manages to escape answering the question then they all guess who did it. In the end, Jace Norman is the one that is guilty. Jeffrey Brown then comes out to dance in front of Jace. After all of this Karen challenges Riele Downs and Cooper Barnes to team up and try to wrap a present up faster than Madisyn Shipman and Thomas Kuc. In the end, Riele Downs and Cooper Barnes win! Time is up for the Henry Danger cast now it's time for Game Shakers! First off, they recap the episode and then Benjamin says "You guys really gonna cut me off...". Karen gets a little upset and Benjamin rapidly says "I don't want to be kicked off the show!". Then, Karen brings up a game called Spy Training. The way to play the game is you pull off the tent for ten seconds and your not allowed to write anything for ten seconds. Then, you get to write as many things you can remember from the tent in twenty seconds. The cast then start writing what they remember down in a sketch pad. Cree had eight of them wrote down, Madisyn had four of them wrote down, Thomas had six of them wrote down, and Benji had six of them wrote down as well. That means Cree had the most. Then they all started saying what they had wrote down. For her effort and the most wrote down, Cree earned a waterproof Bluetooth speaker. Appearances * Jace Norman as Himself * Riele Downs as Herself * Cooper Barnes as Himself * Ella Anderson as Herself * Sean Ryan Fox as Himself * Benjamin Flores as Himself * Cree Cicchino as Herself * Madisyn Shipman as Herself * Thomas Kuc as Himself Notes & trivia * The first confirmed appearances for this episode was Jace Norman and Benjamin Flores Jr. * The Henry Danger Cast came back to The After Party after not being there for last week's episode. * This is the second episode where the Henry Danger cast is confirmed not to be in the next episode. * Jeffrey Brown came on the episode with the hot slacks. * This episode of The After Party crosses over from Henry Danger to Game Shakers. Counting it as a crossover. * This was Jeffrey Brown's first appearance on The After Party. * The only absence was Kel Mitchell. * This episode was supposed to be the premiere of Season 2 but ended up being the eighth episode for Season 1 after the show was announced to premiere the second season when both shows were done with their current seasons. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}